Starless Night
by Smurf2005
Summary: It had been thirteen years since Satsuki, Hachi's daughter, was born. It was time for the Fireworks Festival and the Blast gang show up. NobuxHachi. One shot. Complete.


A/N: Hello! This is my second story in two days! Yay! Smurf is so happy! And Smurf is thinking about changing her pen name. And Smurf is talking about herself in the third person. Heh. So anyways, this is a _NANA _story. I have been working on it since November and I finally finished it! Aren't you proud of me? He he. Anyways, it's Hachi and Nobu, like always. Someday I will write Nana and Ren. And maybe even Reira and Shin. I am thinking about writing and Nana and Hachi story. Just about their friendship. Perverts! You thought I was going to write a lesbian scene! XD Anyways, The name of the story is called Starless Night. That's the second ending to the anime. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _NANA. _Yazawa-san does. If I did, then Hachi and Nobu would be together and Takumi would cry like a little baby when Hachi would leave his cocky ass behind….

* * *

Starless Night

_Hey Hachi, how are you? I miss you so much. I wonder what your daughter looks like. Does she look like you? Or does she look like Takumi? Sometimes I wonder if maybe Nobu is the dad. I wish I could see her. I bet she is so cute. I hope that I can see her soon…._

I awoke with a start. It sounded like Nana was right there next to me. But, she wasn't. I sighed and looked over at my alarm clock. It was only 6 am. I was supposed to wake Satsuki up in a couple of hours. I sat up and stretched. I swung my legs out of the bed and pulled my robe on. I walked to the kitchen yawning. As I walked, I glanced over at the calendar and stopped as I looked at the day. Today was the Fireworks Festival. I forgot! How did I forget? Satsuki talked of nothing for the past month. She even mentioned it last night at dinner. I still had to get her a yukata. I had a couple, but she was too small to wear them. They were expensive. I guess I could get Takumi to buy it. Or at least give me the money to get her one. I decided to give him a call, but if I knew him, he was with another woman. It didn't matter anyways; Takumi and I were through. I was sick of him sleeping with other women. So I moved back to my old flat. The flat I shared with Nana; my most precious friend. Room 707 looked the same as always. The same tables and chairs were there back when Nana and I lived here. I looked over at the table and saw Nana sitting there. My eyes filled with tears, and when I blinked my eyes to remove the tears, she was gone. I sighed sadly. I really missed Nana. She was a famous singer now. Her band Blast was making it big. I went to one concert, but I wasn't able to be really close. I didn't mind seeing Nana from afar, just as long as I could see her.

I got some food and decided to cook breakfast for Satsuki. I knew she would be hungry when she woke up. After I finished breakfast, I looked up at the clock. It was time to wake her up. I walked into her room and tip toed to her bed. She was so cute when she was sleeping. She was holding a plushie from her favorite anime. Takumi had bought it for her birthday. I watched Satsuki sleep for a few minutes before I gently shook her.

"Satsuki sweetie, it's time to get up," I said quietly.

Satsuki groaned and opened her big brown eyes.

"Good morning, Mom," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, pulling her uniform out for her.

"Yeah," she said. I watched as her face lit up. "Mom! Tonight is the Fireworks Festival! I can't wait to go!"

"Yeah, I know. You have talked of nothing for the past month. I am going to buy you a yukata today."

Satsuki got up and stretched and I went out to the kitchen to put breakfast on the table. After she was dressed, she came out and started to eat. As I ate, I watched her. She was thirteen, and I had never taken her to a Fireworks Festival. She was always with Takumi at this time, and he never took her. I know she asked him many times, yet, he never did. He would promise her that he would, but then he would call at the last minute and say that he was working late. So Satsuki was left alone in his apartment. She could never see the fireworks, she could only hear them. She tried to sneak out a couple of times, but the security guard would never let her leave. So I promised that we would go together. She was lucky I had her. Takumi was leaving today to go on tour with his band Trapnest.

"Well, Mom. I'm done! I'm going to head to school now," Satsuki said, standing up and carrying her dishes to the sink.

"Ok, be careful. You have your train pass right? All your homework and books? Is it all done?" I asked, as Satsuki nodded.

"I'll see you after school!" Satsuki said, opening the door and heading out.

I moved over to the window and watched Satsuki emerge from the building. She looked up and waved. I waved back and smiled. She smiled back and took off running toward the train station. I sighed as I stood and carried my dishes to the sink and cleaned them. I then went to my bedroom and got dressed. I pulled out a white yukata with cherry blossoms on it and decided I would wear that. I picked up my cell phone and called Takumi.

It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello? Nana-chan? Is everything ok with Satsuki?" he asked.

"Everything is fine with Satsuki. I just wanted to buy her a yukata, but I am a little low on funds. I was wondering if you could help me buy one," I said, walking over to the window and looking out.

He was quiet for a few minutes before he sighed. I heard a low female voice in the background; just as I thought, he was with another woman.

"I guess I could. I will be there to get you in a couple of hours," Takumi said. "Do we need to buy one for you, too?"

"No, I have one. I am going to wear my cherry blossom one. Satsuki is the one who needs a yukata," I answered.

"Ok, I will see you in a couple of hours," Takumi said.

I heard him say something to his latest consort before he hung up. I sighed as I put the phone down. I was walking to the kitchen as my phone rang again. I sighed again as I turned around and picked it up. I didn't even look at the name as I answered.

"Hello! This is Nana!" I said.

"Hachi…."

This voice…. I knew who it belonged to. I haven't heard it speak my name for so long. I heard the voice in music and interviews, but I never thought I would here it speak to me. Or say my name.

"Nana?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, Hachi, it's me. Nana," she said.

"Oh Nana! I have missed you so much! How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good. I saw you at one concert, but, I haven't seen you since then. Are you ok? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Nana. Everything is fine. Satsuki and I are planning on going to the Fireworks Festival tonight. Takumi is going with me to get Satsuki a yukata. She doesn't have one yet. She has never been to one before," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, we are back in Tokyo, so maybe we will come see it, too. Where is it held? Is over by Takumi's apartment?" Nana asked.

"No, it's over by our old apartment. I live here now. Takumi and I split up shortly after Satsuki was born. He was sleeping with other women. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want Satsuki brought up in a place like that. So, I moved out," I said.

"Good for you, Hachiko," Nana said. "I didn't think Takumi was good enough for you. You deserve so much better than Takumi."

I smiled as Nana said that. I knew she was right. I never really loved Takumi. I thought I did, but in reality, I only loved Nobu.

"Nana, how is Nobu?" I asked.

I wanted to know how he was. I loved Nobu even if he didn't love me. After all these years, I still did.

"Nobu is…." Nana began. "Nobu is okay. Yuri and him broke up awhile ago. She continued to be a porn star even though she said she would quit. I never liked her to begin with. I always wished that you and Nobu would have stayed together."

"I… I always wished that, too. Nana, after all these years I still love him. That's why I only went to one concert. I didn't want him to see me and mess up," I said, getting up and walking back to my window.

"Hachi, Nobu saw you. And he didn't mess up. As soon as he saw you, he got better. I think you inspired something in him that he never had before. Hachi, Nobu still loves you. I wonder if you two will get back together if you tell him that you and Takumi split."

I was quiet for a minute, but I couldn't keep myself from smiling. So Nobu still loved me. My heart lifted a little at that. I heard Nana talking in the background.

"Hey, Hachiko, everybody said that they would _LOVE _to come to the Fireworks Festival tonight. Of course we will have to wear our disguises, but we will come. What time does it start?"

"Well, Satsuki and I are going to go down to the festival at six o'clock. This is her first time," I said, spotting Takumi pulling up.

"Ok, we will be there about five then. I'll see you later, Hachiko," Nana said.

"Yeah, see you tonight," I said.

I was so happy. I would get to see Nana, Shin, Yasu and Nobu. I stood by my window daydreaming until a knock on my door brought me back to reality. I sighed and headed back to the main area, when Takumi knocked on the door again.

"Yes, I'm coming," I sighed.

I opened the door, and there was Takumi in all his glory. His hair was the same, still dark brown. He pulled off his sunglasses and surveyed me.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Nana-chan," Takumi said.

I blushed a little. But, I knew he was trying to get into my pants. It wasn't going to work. He has already been in my pants. It wasn't going to happen again.

"Can we please just go? I have stuff to do later," I said, grabbing my purse and closing the door behind me.

"Like what?" Takumi asked, leading the way down the stairs.

"I need to clean the flat, cook dinner. That type of thing. Nana and them are coming over tonight. I can't wait to see her and everybody else," I said, smiling.

"I don't know if I want Satsuki around them," Takumi said, turning around to frown at me.

"I want Satsuki to meet Blast. She loves Blast. Anyways, no one is going to hurt her," I said, walking behind Takumi to his car.

He sighed as he opened the door for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me. He got in and we were off to get Satsuki a yukata.

"How about we get her a kimono, too?" Takumi said. "I would love for her to have a kimono for more formal occasions."

"Ok, that's fine," I said.

After twenty minutes, we were browsing a store. I found a really cute blue silk kimono. It had cranes all over it. It was so pretty. Takumi came over and he liked it. We got an obi sash to go with it. After a few more minutes, I found a cute pink cotton yukata. There were darker pink cherry blossoms all over it. Takumi liked it, too. So we got a matching obi sash, tabi socks and geta sandals. Takumi paid for them then we went out to lunch. After lunch, he dropped me off at a convenience store near my flat and left. He had to get ready to leave on tour. I bought some food for the night and went home and started to clean. About three-thirty, Satsuki came bounding into the flat.

"Mom! Did you get me a yukata?!" she asked.

I could tell she was so excited. I smiled as I lead her into her bedroom and pointed at her bed, where I had laid out her blue silk kimono and her pink cotton yukata. She squealed as she went over to examine them.

"You wear the pink one tonight. The blue one is to be saved for something a little more formal," I said.

"Can I start getting dressed now?" she asked.

"How about you take your bath first?"

"Ok!"

I watched as she bounded to the bathroom. As soon as she was done, I would take a bath, get dressed and start to cook dinner.

After Satsuki got out of the bath, I helped her put her yukata on.

"Do not get your yukata dirty while we eat dinner, ok?" I said. "It will be hard to clean afterward."

She nodded and I went to take my bath. She was helping me cook. I wouldn't have much to do. I got out and put on my white kimono with pink cherry blossoms on and went to help Satsuki cook dinner.

"Wow, mom! Your yukata is so cute!" Satsuki said when she saw it.

"You look pretty cute in yours, too," I said.

Just as we were finishing up, there was a knock on the door. I froze and slowly turned to look at the clock. It was five. The time Nana and them were supposed to show up. There was another knock, this time it was louder.

"Satsuki, would you please answer the door?" I asked.

"Ok, mom!" She said, bounding over to the door.

I heard the door open, but I didn't turn around. I was waiting for it.

"OH MY GOD! MOM! IT'S BLAST!" Satsuki screamed.

"Shh, Satsuki-chan, we don't want to get caught."

That voice… I knew that voice. It was Yasu.

"We're coming in!" Nana said.

I still didn't turn around. I knew Nobu was there. I didn't know if I could see him. I heard footsteps stop a few feet from me.

"Hachiko, aren't you going to greet your master?" Nana asked.

I turned around and looked into the face of Nana.

"Nana!" I yelled, throwing myself at her and hugging her.

I heard her laugh as she hugged me back.

"Mom!" Shin yelled running over to me and hugging me.

"Hello Shin-chan," I said.

"What are you doing calling _MY MOM _'mom'?" Satsuki asked, glaring at Shin.

"Satsuki, Shin-chan is like a son to me," I said. "He is like a brother to you."

Satsuki just shrugged and went to sit at the table to stare at Yasu. I looked around and spotted Nobu. He was sitting by the window, not looking at me. I felt a little hurt. It has been thirteen years since we were together, but Nana said he still loves me and I still loved him.

"Dinner is ready!" I said.

Nana helped me carry everything to the table and we started to eat. This was how it was supposed to be. All of us together like this. We talked and laughed and joked. I was happy. This was what I wished for. This is how my life should be. I should still be with Nobu. Maybe we would have started a family by now.

"You know, Hachi, Satsuki is really cute! She looks a lot like you," Nana said.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't see Takumi in her at all. Your looks must have taken over," Nana said.

I smiled and looked over at Satsuki. She was blushing and watching Nana with rapt attention.

"Could you sign my poster?" she blurted out.

We all laughed. We knew she was just dying to say that. After dinner, they followed Satsuki to her room, with me trailing behind. She showed them her poster and they took turns signing it. Nana signed it first, and when she was done, she came over to talk to me.

"So you gave her your old room and took mine?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to feel closer to you, and I could only get that from sleeping in your room. In the early days after I left Takumi, I would feel lonely. So, I would go into your room and sleep. I could feel your presence and I wouldn't feel lonely anymore. I remembered how you were there for me when Shoji broke up with me, and this time, you were there for me when I left Takumi. You weren't here the way that you were when Shoji and I broke up, but you were still here. You have become my most precious friend and I am grateful for that," I said.

I looked over at Nana and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Hachiko! That was so sweet!" she said, throwing her arms around me and hugging me.

I was a little shocked at first but I smiled and hugged her back. Everything I had said was true. Not one bit of it was made up.

"I want a hug, too!" Shin yelled, coming over to hug me out of nowhere.

I laughed as I gave Shin a big hug back. It was hard to believe that when I met him he was fifteen. And now he was a grown man. He still acted like a kid though, but that was what I loved about him. I glanced up at Nobu and Yasu. They were immersed in a conversation with Satsuki. My eyes lingered on Nobu. All I could see was the side of his face and it was currently lit up with a smile.

"Mom! We need to go!" Satsuki yelled, looking at her clock.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked around at her clock. She was right. It was already fifteen after six. I had promised her we would go at six.

"Calm down, Satsuki. We have plenty of time," Yasu said.

"But, I am just so excited, Yasu-san! This is my first time going to a festival like this!" Satsuki said.

"Your first time?" Nobu asked.

"Yeah. I never got to go with my dad. He was always busy working. But since he is on tour, I am with mom and I can go with her! I'm so happy! It makes me even happier that I am going with Blast!" she said.

"You know, Satsuki-chan, you have to be quiet about who we really are," Shin said.

"I know, Shin-san."

"Please, you don't have to be so formal with us!" Nana said.

"Come on, let's go," I said, grabbing Satsuki's hand. "You have to stay close to me."

We all went outside and headed to the spot where the festival was being held. Satsuki's face lit up when she saw all the booths. Shin offered to take her around and give me some time with the others. We agreed on a time and a place where to meet and they were off. I watched Satsuki pull Shin into the crowd and they were gone.

"Come on, Hachi, let's get something to eat and go sit down," Nana said, grabbing my arm and walking to the nearest stand.

We loaded up on a bunch of food and headed to the spot we were going to meet Satsuki and Shin. Yasu had brought a blanket with him and he spread it out so Satsuki and I wouldn't get our yukatas dirty. We sat on the blanket and talked while we ate and drank. After awhile, Satsuki and Shin showed up. Satsuki and Shin left again to go play some games and Nana and Yasu went to get some food. Nobu and I were left alone. I wonder if they had it all planned out.

"Hey, Hachi, you look great," Nobu said.

I looked over him a little surprised. I didn't expect for him to say something like that. I thought we would sit here in silence until Nana and Yasu would come back.

"Thanks Nobu. You look great yourself," I said, smiling.

He looked over at me and as our eyes met, a jolt of electricity shot through my body. I could tell Nobu felt the same thing.

"Hachi, did you feel like a bolt of electricity shot through your body?" Nobu asked.

"Yes, I felt it, too. I haven't felt that in years," I said.

"Well, maybe it means something."

I raised my eyebrow. Mean something? What could it possibly mean?

"Heh. Like what? What do you think it means?" I asked, looking out over the river.

I didn't notice that he had scooted closer.

"You know, Hachi. I have loved you for a long time now. If you want, we could give it another go. I don't mind that you have a daughter," Nobu said.

It took a few minutes for it to sink in. When it finally sunk in, I felt my face turn red and I looked over at him. I was surprised to see that he had moved closer.

"N-Nobu?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hachi, I have never met another woman like you. You are the only person I see when I close my eyes. You are all I want. Please, be mine, again…." Nobu said, leaning in close.

His lips brushed mine and it felt like my heart was about to stop. There was a loud boom and we broke apart and looked up at the sky. The usual starless night was suddenly bright with fireworks.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I heard Satsuki say behind me.

I turned to look behind me and I saw everybody but Satsuki looking at me. Nana sat beside me and leaned in close.

"I guess you and Nobu are going to give it another go, eh?" she asked.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yes, I guess we are," I said. "That makes me happy. This is what I have been wishing for."

When the fireworks were over, Nana, Shin, and Yasu offered to take Satsuki home so I could spend some time with Nobu. The night was starless once again. But, I didn't care even if it wasn't. I was with Nobu. And that's all I wanted. We were lying on the blanket, side by side, looking at the sky. As we talked, I thought I saw a star twinkle. Maybe the night wasn't as starless as I thought.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I had a little trouble with the ending. It just didn't seem to want to end, so I had to force it to end, so the end might seem a little weak. It turned out to be seven pages! SEVEN PAGES! In Japanese seven is pronounced nana. Ha ha ha ha! Coincidence or fate? Hachi would say fate. Heh. So, yeah, I hate Takumi. I think you all know that. Hachi needs to dump his ass and go tell Nobu she loves him. It pisses me off that Nobu is with Yuri and Hachi with Takumi! Yuri and Takumi need to be taken out of the equation, so then it will be: Nobu-Yuri+Hachi-Takumi=HachixNobu. Or something like that… . So, anyways, I am sick and it's a bit late, so I will leave the _NANA _cast here.

Hachi: Smurf2005 would like me to tell you to read and review!

Yasu: She would like constructive criticism, but please, no flames.

Nana: If you leave flames, I will kick your ass like I was planning on kicking Shoji's.

Shoji: Must you bring that up?

Nobu: Nana, your food is too salty.

Ren: Better watch your mouth, Nobu.

Nobu: (twitches and bleeds)

Nana: If you don't like it, don't eat it! (Stomps on his face some more)

Smurf: Like they said, constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. I cry when I get flames.


End file.
